


初日

by shuwashuwishuwa



Category: Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa
Summary: He cradles the bouquet closer to his chest—a burst of sunflowers and baby’s breath wrapped in a festive riot of orange, pink and green paper—and makes his way backstage.
Kudos: 5





	初日

**Author's Note:**

> Hagiya’s new stageplay (based [on this](https://lineblog.me/nishino/archives/8409957.html)) started in Kobe a couple of days ago, and reports say Yasui went all the way to watch on the first day, then had to take the last bullet train back to Tokyo. Please continue to be adorable, guys. Ü

His cheeks hurt from smiling too much by the time the double curtain call ends. He hurriedly replaces the mask on his face before the lights turn back on and people start recognizing him. His building headache would _not_ appreciate the screams.

Yasui debates on the benefit of leaving his seat now versus when the flurry of excited fans milling about dies down. The venue is packed, but he’s got a front row seat so he doesn’t have to squeeze between the crowd, and he’s headed the opposite direction anyway.

He cradles the bouquet closer to his chest—a burst of sunflowers and baby’s breath wrapped in a festive riot of orange, pink and green paper—and makes his way backstage.

They’ve played this theater once, a couple of months ago, so he knows his way around. Hagiya has his own dressing room on the left hallway, three doors down from the break area. Nobody’s there when Yasui arrives, so he makes himself comfortable on the couch, carefully placing the flowers on the small table across him.

There’s a loud cheering noise from outside the room, probably the congratulatory first day post-show toast, and then people start filtering back into their rooms. Hagiya is still talking to one of his co-stars when he gets to the door, but when he sees his visitor, his face brightens up immediately.

“Oh my god,” Hagiya says, surprised, but obviously pleased and still high on adrenaline. He hurries into the room, Yasui meeting him halfway into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I got premium tickets to this very interesting show…” Yasui answers playfully.

Hagiya laughs, warm and embarrassed and happy. He steps back a bit, hand still on Yasui’s shoulder, noticing the flowers on the table. He gestures toward them. “Yo, you shouldn’t have.”

Yasui shrugs. They’d already ordered a flower stand as a group; he saw it earlier in the theater lobby. He’d wanted something a bit more personal, though, seeing as he had already traveled all the way here.

“The show was really good,” he says instead, thinking of how he’d cried and laughed all throughout the performance. He’d read the original story beforehand, but seeing Hagiya bring Poupelle to life was something else entirely.

Hagiya ducks his head shyly, which looks ridiculous since he’s still in his costume, not to mention a full head taller than Yasui. “I still can’t believe you came to _Kobe_.”

They’ve almost always been together for stage productions, so this is the first time Yasui’s ever gone to see Hagiya’s show on the first day, and he’s glad he did. He says just as much, and the smile Hagiya rewards him with is worth the trouble of taking the last train home.

**Author's Note:**

> 初日 = first day  
> in Japanese flower language, sunflowers can mean respect/radiance


End file.
